Y o u W e r e R i g h t
by Panda Pocky
Summary: [Maybe A Oneshot] [Yaoi ZEMYX] Demyx has been killed at the hands of our beloved hero, and finds himself in a strange world, a Heaven for Nobodies... Who will he find there? Rated just in case.


Author's Notes:

It's fluffy, it's Yaoi… It's not very good, I must admit…

Review, please, it's my fuel to keep writing these… Only if you like my writing, that is.

GO ZEMYX

I know, it's totally un-canon, but they are sooooo adorable.

Please excuse any typos Dx

Darkness. Again.

Not that he truly remembed being in such darkness the first time...

Damn, that dumb kid...

Damn Superior...

Now he was dead. Again.

All because Superior just had to tell him to go after that dumb kid and that dumb kid just had to go and kill him.

It wasn't a painful death, if it was even considered dying...

It was more numb, like he had just plunged into freezing water, only not freezing.

Maybe not the best anology.

Well, anyways, he was gone.

He wasn't exactly sure where he was.

All he new was it was dark. Or so he thought.

* * *

That moment, a blinding light ran into his vision, making him see spots.

And as quickly as it arrived, it disappeared. He was still seeing spots.

In fact, he was still seeing spots for the next few minutes, disoriented as a newborn.

Once his vision was spotless, he checked out his surroundings.

Where the Hell was he?

It almost looked like The World That Never Was, only... It seemed... Fluffy?

Something about it just was... Soft.

White corridors, everywhere, with paintings covering a lot of it.

And there were people, too.

People he didn't recognize.

Or... Did he recognize them?

Maybe his vision was still blurry, but was that Larxene that just passed him?

"Larxene!" The teen shouted to the blond, aiming to get her attention.

She turned around, the attenae-like stands of her hair swaying with the motion.

"… Twerp?" She asked, using the nickname in a affectionate manner.

"Yeah, it's me- the twerp." Demyx chuckled, his eyes closing as he laughed, memories dancing behind his eyes.

Memories of before all this… Memories of when he was still there.

"Why are you here? Where is here? Are all the others here, too?" A barrage of questions fell from his lips, and he was impatient with the answers.

The Savage Nymph smiled, "I don't know where we are… If I could guess I could say it's Heaven for Nobodies… And yes, don't worry, we're not alone. It's not like all the others went to Nobody-Hell… Although I know some probably deserve it." She laughed, seeming much more happy than Demyx had remembered her.

"Nobody… Heaven? … Wow." He absorbed the information like a sponge, smiling at what he had heard- they were here.

"So where are they? Can I see them? Please!" He pleaded, rushing a few steps towards her.

"Of course you can, or are you blind?" She laughed again, almost like some regular teenage girl.

"Follow me."

* * *

It was beautiful there, he had never really thought of Heaven, so never really thought of how it would look. It was like being in a huge art museum, with different landscapes wherever you looked that suit different people, trapped in the Paintings that were actually the doors to the different 'rooms' of Heaven, and you could walk into any one you wanted. He couldn've sworn he caught another familiar face in a lush field bathed in a warm sunshine, their shiny rose painted hair crowned with a ring of daises. Marluxia, of course. He ignored the man, and instead ran to the other doors.

He looked in every 'painting' for the one he was searching for, with the messy grey-lavender locks, the stoic dispostion, oh how he missed him. And oh, how he had cried when he had been killed…

He sighed deeply, and Larxene questioned his slight sorrow.

"Twerp, we're in Heaven, no sad faces, mkay?" She said, poking the sitar-strumming Nobody's cheek.

"Ah… I understand now, you're looking for him, this way, twerp." The blond grinned, gesturing for Demyx to follow her. She led him to a door, that looked out onto the landscape of a hill. It was a little overcast, and every now and then you could spot a raindrop cascading from the… Well, we can't exactly say it came from the Heavens, can we?

The grass in this room was wet with dew, like it was still early morning, and his shaggy hair was dew covered too, as though hehad stayed there for a long time.

"Ah, poor guy, he really missed you, hasn't said much since he got here, aparently… He has been much happier, though." Larxene told him.

"Thanks, Larxene," The Melodious Nocturne squealed, giving his little tour guide a quick embrace before running into the painting. A drop of the sprinkle graced the tip of his nose, and he shook his head violently to get it off, but being sure not to make a sound. He inched slowly towards the Nobody he was greatly missed, and in a flash, wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Zexy!!!!!" He exclaimed, squeezing the shocked teen and using the petname lovingly.

"Demyx?" Zexion gasped, turning around and accidentally smacking the top of his head with Demyx's chin. They both squeaked in pain, but quickly got over it, and Demyx lifted the silvery-purple haired Nobody's chin up to meet his eyes, and put his other hand around his waist.

"Zexy…" He sighed, "I missed you so much!" Squealed Demyx, damn near suffocating Zexion by tightening the grip he had around him.

"Demyx!" The thought-to-be-emo-thanks-to-his-stereotypical-hairstyle teen grinned, returning the embrace just as tightly.

* * *

They had been inserperable in their lives at The World That Never Was. Behind the scenes, of course, they didn't let anyone know they were so close, only Larxene, who walked in on them cuddling one afternoon. Ah, such an embarrassing situation that had been…

They had fallen in love with eachother, unfortunately only days before Zexion was sent away to Castle Oblivion, never to return.

The news reached Demyx a while afterwards, after he had been looking so forward to his love's homecoming. He had lost his will and shut others away for months after that, and later put his love behind him and tried to forget about the Nobody he had cared so deeply about. 'Because Nobodies have no feelings'. No feelings his arse.

He had always believe Nobodies had hearts, too.

Because those feelings were real… Weren't they?

They had to be…

After he had locked his feelings away, he had been ordered by Superior to take down the dumb kid, Sora, or whatever his name was, and just look where that got him…

That morning he had been having second thoughts about Nobodies and hearts. Maybe, just maybe… Maybe they did have hearts, they just couldn't feel them.

They _had_ to have hearts.

They _had_ to have feelings.

If he didn't have feelings, how could he have fallen in love?

So, he had gone into battle believing he had a heart.

* * *

He had been lost travelling down Memory Lane, and scarely noticed that Zexion was still in his arms.  
"Demyx… I kinda like having circulation, please stop cutting it off." Zexion told him, wiggling a little to get free. Demyx let go, and laughed,

"Zexy, don't be silly," He chuckled, mocking Superior's words "'We don't have hearts, we can't feel, la la la', you need a heart to have circulation, Zexy."  
The teen smiled, and looked into Demyx's green-blue eyes, and took his hands up in his own.

"Exactly." He murmered.

Demyx's eyes widened a little.

"You mean… ?" He asked.

"Yeah…" 'Zexy' replied, taking Demyx's hands, which were held in his, and holding them up to his chest.

"See?" He smiled.

And there, clear as a day with no fog, was a steady rythym against his fingers, a warmth he could feel rush against his fingertips. He felt it inside himself, too.

Demyx _did _have a heart, and so did all the others, they just couldn't find it until they saw the light, or more, until they saw Heaven.

Tears almost brimmed in his eyes, "I was right!" He cheered, his eyes crinkling into a wide smile.

"Yeah, you were right." Zexion comfirmed, pecking his lips against the other Nobody's cheek.

_"You were right…" _


End file.
